


Anarchy's death

by Shylon



Category: Ortidelt
Genre: Child Death, Other, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylon/pseuds/Shylon





	Anarchy's death

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I-" The kids face turned to one of pain in an instant. Anarchy could only watch, as the the knife was driven deeper into his five year old son's back, before it was swiftly ripped out and plunged into the heart by a man all to familiar to the one called 'Daddy'. As Elliot fell to the ground, Anarchy's world shattered, the male before him grinning murderously.

"No....You son of a BITCH" Anarchy yelled loudly and charged at Idio, before he was shoved aside and into a wall.

"Tsk tsk, I thought you knew better than to attack me, dear~" Idio's voice rang through Anarchy's ears. "I know you can't fight, and obviously, you know that too. Ohh how I loved the days you thought you were strong, the days you stood up to me, and then paid dearly for it." Idio was circling Anarchy now, the white haired male's eyes following him with every step.

"What the fuck do you want with me, Asshole? You piece of shit. Hell's too fucking good for you, you know that?! I don't fucking care that I can't fight! I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Idio just laughed as Anarchy lunged at him, simply sidestepping the attack. He let Anarchy continue trying to attack him, moving from side to side, before he struck. His blade piercing Anarchy's hand, and then his arm, each stab more painful than the last. Anarchy was stunned, unable to move, his arm held out in front of him as Idio moved along it. He knew this would be his death, why wouldn't it be. He was just thankful that he hadn't forgotten the note today. The one that read 'I'm sorry Reya, I guess...Idio killed me, or I was killed by something else. But face it, we both know my ex is going to be the death of me. I hope you can forgive me...good luck with Elliot, you'll need it, to help him cope too. I'll miss you forever, Love, Anarchy.'. Oh how he was regretting the comment about Elliot.

"Ha, too easy. Should've known you'd be easier to kill than Sesshomaru, at least he had a backbone." Idio paused, just as he was about to pierce Anarchy's heart. "Any last words, love?"

"...You're dead to me, Idio." Anarchy glared at the man, who smiled in return.

"Yes, love, but you're dead to everyone, aren't you~?" He stabbed Anarchy on the last word, not giving him a chance to answer, and swiftly taking his life. He laughed at the scene, leaving the knife and walking off, Anarchy's body laying next to Elliot's, both faces showing clear signs of pain.


End file.
